


【76麦】Between the Bars（pwp）

by bassistwithoutabass



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, Mc76 - Freeform, bottom mcree, top 76
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassistwithoutabass/pseuds/bassistwithoutabass
Summary: 威尼斯行动十年后





	【76麦】Between the Bars（pwp）

这或许是个深思熟虑的巧合，但使其变得无可避免的驱动力是他们真实且迫切的需要。  
戴着面罩，手持脉冲步枪的银发士兵走进酒吧时并没有引起太多的关注，矮人、牛仔、赛博忍者、智械，这儿的空气从来与怪人适应良好。男人从眉角到脸颊横亘着一道粉色的伤疤，他走向复古的木制吧台要了一杯双份威士忌，把脉冲步枪搁在转椅旁，在偌大一个酒吧偏偏选中了牛仔旁边的位子。酒保把装着半杯澄黄酒液的玻璃杯搁在牛仔帽旁。牛仔垂着头，随着玻璃与木头碰撞的闷响，轻飘飘地朝士兵那儿望了一眼。  
“指挥官。”麦克雷小幅度地举了举酒杯表示打招呼。  
“牛仔。”莫里森摘下面罩拿起酒杯尝了一口，并不打算对麦克雷投去多余的注意。他们心里深知此次见面的意义，无非是在某张床上进行几轮气氛倾向于沉默的性交，因此他们既不想赋予它仪式感，也懒于进行铺垫。  
“您最近有很多差事，我们得有多久没见了？这是忙完了终于有点儿闲心来找老朋友叙旧了。别开口，长官，我知道，我也想念您。”  
“你就永远也管不住那张爱挑事儿、缺乏管教的嘴。”莫里森低哑着声音不买牛仔的帐。  
“您记得的，从刚被收入守望先锋时起我就是这样的。”麦克雷知道对方并没有对他投去视线，仍下意识地挑了挑眉毛。  
“不要提以前的任何事。”士兵的语气表示他很认真。  
“好的。你说了算。”麦克雷从善如流。  
莫里森仰头饮尽了杯中剩余的酒精。  
他们当然要叙旧。酒吧隔壁按小时计费的旅馆是最合适的。没有行人和路灯的后巷过分寒酸，他们的关系也不值得一间充满粉红色和情趣道具的性爱旅馆。

莫斯森直奔主题地淋了浴，草率地裹了张浴巾坐在床头，以近乎严厉的视线无声地催促麦克雷。麦克雷在这样不耐烦的注视下立刻跨进还冒着热气的浴室，由瓷砖铺就的简陋淋浴间充满着其他人的气息，差劲的通风系统根本无法稀释无数人使用过的马桶的腥臊味。麦克雷打开水龙头让热水迅速刷过他的脸颊以隔断难闻的气味，他一边漫不经心地搓洗身体一边打量着周围。也许需要先给自己做个润滑？麦克雷可太熟悉他的前长官了，那个固执的士兵没有这耐心温柔地开拓他许久没有被侵入过的身体。显然这样的快捷旅馆并没有配备任何合适的润滑剂，麦克雷在心里翻着白眼，就着水流试探着将中指第一个指节伸进肛口，热水立刻顺着手指填进了空隙，并且这只能让他肛周的肌肉变得更加紧涩。他有点儿泄气，但他完全不想受伤流血。他小心地吞入一根手指，非常轻松，这是个好消息。现在牛仔关小了水龙头，用不太雅观的姿势半蹲着，一手扶着瓷砖墙，另一只手的食指正紧贴着中指，尽可能地在肠道内给自己找个位置。他探究的手指不小心碰触到敏感点（这不是说他经常这么和自己玩乐），浑身一小阵痉挛，差点顺应本能骑起自己的手指。现在显然不是让自己爽的时机，他甚至开始有点儿紧张，肛口的肌肉紧紧地箍着他并拢的三根手指，肠道自发地蠕动试图排出异物。不是大事，一鼓作气减短难受胀痛的时间，幸亏他有时常修剪指甲，这让他不会刮伤自己地肠壁。  
顺利做完了这一切时，他才注意到自己刚才专注到不自觉地摒住了呼吸。现在，那股恶劣地屎尿味儿和欲盖弥彰的消毒水味儿又开始敲打他的肺部，他叹了口气，把自己擦干，不劳烦穿上任何衣物，带着一身的水汽走了出来。

年至半百的指挥官利索地扒下浴巾，他依旧精神抖擞的阴茎和鼓鼓囊囊的睾丸无辜地垂在双腿间，也许再经过十年的衰老，他的柱身上会长出奇异的毛发，阴囊会变得干瘪皱缩，像两颗风干的葡萄。他大张开腿示意年轻的牛仔跪到他的两腿之间，这个压倒性的支配者姿态让麦克雷下腹骚动，脸颊发热。  
麦克雷乖乖地按照年长男人地指令赤裸裸地跪下，也许适当的、假惺惺的反抗总能在性爱中增加情趣，但现在莫里森看上去不大高兴。麦克雷不想平白无故地惹上麻烦，他一向不是最离经叛道的那一个，虽然其他人似乎不这么想。当所有人都觉得你是那个麻烦制造机，你除了配合制造骚乱还能做什么呢。  
莫里森以轻松又不容反抗的力道按着麦克雷潮湿的后脑勺，麦克雷的脸几乎贴上了年长男人的阴茎，鼻腔里灌进刚洗过澡时清爽的肉体气息和性器官腥酸味，他没有犹豫地张开嘴包裹住对方阴茎的头部轻唆着，然后将整根鸡巴含进嘴里模仿性交的节奏吞吐，间或吮吸时用力到两颊凹陷。他低垂着眼睛避免眼神接触，感到呼吸不畅时就吐出湿漉漉的阴茎用舌苔舔过头冠上的沟壑。莫里森没有逼迫他，只是温和地禁锢着年轻人的脑袋，当那个实际掌握节奏的一方。麦克雷的胡须和莫里森的体毛摩擦纠缠，让两个人都有些轻微的痒痛。牛仔在更年轻时用以伪装成熟而蓄起的胡须早已成为他身份象征的组成部分，他发誓他和自己的胡须与偶尔的不安全感相处得很好，即使他把脸蛋藏在茂密络腮胡里的行为并不比那个假面士兵成熟多少。  
莫里森在一次深入到食管的插入后突然扯开牛仔的脑袋，就着口水撸动几下阴茎，射在麦克雷没有防备的脸上。断断续续的几股半透明的米白色体液让麦克雷的脸看上去极尽色情且乱七八糟，他甚至还在恍惚愣神，伸出舌尖轻舔了下挂到嘴角的精液。莫里森抬起麦克雷的下巴，用拇指刮去他脸颊上的体液。麦克雷下意识地张开嘴含住了那根手指。取悦另一个男人此刻成了他呼吸之外地第二个本能。  
“你要这样干等着让我直接进来，还是做你自己该做的事？”指挥官的脾气似乎随着他的年纪一起增长。  
麦克雷胡乱地抹去脸上的粘液，寒酸地利用体液给自己润滑。他的腿因缺血有些麻木，干脆趴在地上手向后把满手的粘液涂满自己的屁眼，他的阴茎已在刚才口交的过程中半勃起，跟着他扩张的动作前后摇晃。  
如果他有得选，牛仔热爱让床伴舔舐他的肛穴，但他知道指挥官永远不会对他这么做。理所当然，他并不只有同莫里森的性经验，隐秘部位被暴露在眼下吮吸舔吻的感觉让他感到脆弱又兴奋。有时独自面对长夜，他便会幻想着骑着床伴的脸，让对方温热灵活的舌头操他的屁眼。有时那张脸很模糊，有时那是莫里森。他最终在自己的手里射出来，趁着高潮后空旷的身体与思想陷入睡眠。

他们把自己弄上床，莫里森让麦克雷继续背对着自己，因为他现在宁愿看他毛发稀疏的褐色屁眼也不想看那张脸上让人不愿深究的复杂表情。莫里森跪在年轻人身后，握着再次勃起的阴茎抵着那个缓慢呼吸着的窟窿眼儿，接着平稳又不容置喙地直接插到底。麦克雷的喘息声加重了，他平放在床垫上的双手不由自主地握起了床单。当莫里森开始在麦克雷地身体里抽动，年轻人便像是被触发了切换模式的开关，开始摆动着屁股发出肆意放浪的喊叫。  
莫里森恨透了牛仔装模作样的叫床声，让他像极了在巷底垃圾箱上待客的廉价妓女，仿佛还需要强调这段各取所得的肉体关系。他才不是唯一的受惠者是吧？莫里森需要发泄，而麦克雷需要疼痛。直到现在，指挥官好像还需要那么一个正当的理由。  
士兵的操干不遗余力，脆弱的床架随着两具强壮男人的身体几近摇曳支离，床头的金属部分有节奏地敲击着墙面，那儿的墙皮早在不知第几批客人关顾时便已剥落露出灰黑色的水泥。  
麦克雷的脸埋在枕头里，这个旅馆的隔音效果预料之内地糟糕透顶，加之隔壁的顾客不想听这撞击声和惨兮兮的叫床，他仿佛听到隔壁房间带着抱怨和警告的敲墙声，这实在有点儿好笑，他甚至忍笑到收紧肛穴，背脊微微颤抖，直到一次凶猛的顶撞把笑声拉扯成绵长的痛吟。老兵觉得他的分心全然不合时宜，决心给这个年轻人一个教训。尚还饱满的阴囊随着士兵猛烈插入的动作在牛仔的臀肉上拍打，湿哒哒的肉体碰撞是比呻吟更加色情的声音，它在麦克雷晒不到阳光的白种人屁股上留下一片艳红的证据。牛仔的声音沙哑且慵懒，他用一边肩膀撑着身体扭头望着莫里森，用戏谑又天真的语气喊他老爹，请求他再温柔一些。  
麦克雷平时称呼他为指挥官；在床上时喊他莫里森、老爹、长官，如果不小心脱口而出杰克这个名字，可能会换来肠道内一记严厉的警示。他承认他是故意的，在做爱时仿佛不经意地试探莫里森的底线，或许还能换来一系列美妙的惩罚。  
莫里森没有采纳他建议的打算。他对自己总是很严格，离开守望先锋的漂泊生活没有拖累他健壮的身材，他的腰力足够他把身下的牛仔操得拍着床垫求饶。两人交合处的体液被摩擦出泡沫，莫里森用手指摩挲着那块儿撑至紧绷的皮肤，滑腻高热的触感让他忍不住反复按压试探。交合处肉体器官反射性的细微颤动反复提醒他这一切都关乎性，也只是性。

莫里森把软绵绵的牛仔像烤肉那样掉了个个儿，现在他们可以清楚地看到对方汗津津的脸上，肌肉细微的移动。他缺少的从不是忍耐力，莫里森重新把沾着两个人体液、依旧挺立的阴茎滑进麦克雷的屁股里。年轻人满足的喟叹在狭小的房间里舒展开来，他能感觉到指挥官健壮挺翘的臀部肌肉随着挺动而收缩或放松，他忍不住张开手掌包裹住莫里森的屁股朝自己压得更深刻一些。麦克雷确定莫里森就是个控制狂，至少他在床上不允许麦克雷任何试图接管节奏的举动，并会及时地用武力镇压。如他所料，老兵很快注意到了牛仔这个狡猾的小动作，他拍开麦克雷的手，弯下腰用更深的姿势凶猛地操着麦克雷的屁眼。他用不着费心去寻找麦克雷体内快乐的源泉，他再清楚不过了，年轻人只想要被充实、想要火辣的疼痛和微妙的快感交织在一起袭击感官。麦克雷仰着头，胸膛不受控制地挺起，老兵顺势低头含住他花生酱色的乳头，像吮吸母乳的婴儿般渴望且固执。麦克雷的身体自发扭动着追随快感，自己抚摸揉拧着另一颗被冷落的乳粒，暗示老兵他需要更多的照顾。莫里森这回如他所愿开始用舌头关照他另一边的乳头，灵巧的舌尖勾起胸口不甚茂密的体毛打着圈，拉拽起皮肤带来细微的刺痛。  
待莫里森抬起埋在他胸口的白色脑袋，麦克雷按着莫里森的双肩腰部用力，现在性交的局势瞬间上下颠倒，麦克雷双腿分开跪在莫里森腰侧，屁眼里含着的阴茎因为大幅度的动作滑了出来，夹在了他的臀缝和老兵的腹肌之间。但他们暂时不想去管这个。莫里森脸上的疤痕在情欲旺盛时变成了猩红色，悬在麦克雷视野的下方渲染出暴虐绝望的情欲气氛。他低下头像幼兽与母亲嬉戏般轻啃着莫里森的嘴唇和伤疤，胡须蹭在两个人的唇上，还没有散去精液的腥味。  
他们的亲吻带着介于暴戾和渴望之间不可言喻的张力，麦克雷曾自以为是地猜度莫里森排斥接吻，因为“唇舌纠缠是感情相互寄托的人之间的特权”，然而在莫里森无数次抽动阴茎的间隙寻找并撕咬他的嘴唇后，他才意识到，只要能调动起两人性交的兴致，老兵百无禁忌。

假设性爱关系里存在着“奢侈”的概念，例如不必要的情趣用品、不自然的体位或者多此一举的情话。他们从来不在插入的姿势上花费脑筋，莫里森习惯于按住牛仔的身体找到那个可以用来性交的洞口便开始机械地抽插，他们是两具不会再年轻的肉体，是飞机杯、按摩棒，他们是前指挥官和前下属，两个疲惫厌倦的躯壳。他们不是麦克雷和莫里森。  
明明挨操的是自己，麦克雷扭头却看到莫里森涨红的眼眶，衬着他被硝烟熏染得日渐浑浊的蓝眼珠异常清澈。老兵粗鲁地把麦克雷毛茸茸的脑袋按进床垫里，他不想看到牛仔脸上对自己情绪的任何反馈，也打算不再照顾麦克雷的任何感受，他伏在牛仔身上驰骋，直到把精液灌进他肠道的最深处。拔出性器时，底端的毛发也被体液粘成杂乱无章的一团。麦克雷在这过程中一直撸动着自己痛得疲软的阴茎，在士兵泄出后也低喘着射在自己的腹部。性欲冷却之后他开始为清理体内的精液感到头痛，他仰躺在床单上无意识地揉着额头，思绪落在头脑放空和运作之间的沟壑。  
莫里森总对他不满意。他还是个不知天高地厚的毛头小子时还曾试着寻找过原因，从不循规蹈矩的暗影守望，那个和他关系密切的直系上司莱耶斯，或是具体到某个铤而走险的任务细节，某次不合指导手册的训练。指挥官总是用公事公办的态度划清两人之间私人情绪的边界，以冷淡消极抵抗着麦克雷不知轻重的试探，直到年轻的牛仔觉得这一切显得幼稚和徒劳。  
他们之间的肉里关系里从来没有过温存或缱绻的参与。莫里森依旧在麦克雷懒洋洋地靠在床头重新点燃起雪茄时，把自己重新放置进那身制服和面罩里，动作像是仍在守望先锋里那样迅速且一丝不苟，仿佛在必要时间之外恨透了多余了裸露。麦克雷报复似地在心里偷偷揣测老兵得了难堪的心理疾病，使得他无法以脆弱、暴露无余的面孔直面这个世界。  
莫里森最后检查了床头柜边的脉冲步枪，小巧的屏幕上显示着子弹数尚还充足。他用最习惯的姿势端起步枪。  
“所以你又要走了？满世界跑以一己之力继续行使原守望先锋的使命，然后再次在某个城市的小酒馆里偶遇，看着你点一份双份威士忌？”麦克雷感觉到意识的回归，尝到满嘴烟草的苦味，微凉的精液正在被排出他的肛门弄脏床单，他无声地咂着嘴，流露出自嘲与后悔的轻笑，他甚至能透过面罩看到莫里森不赞同的视线。“抱歉，我不该问的。”他突然失去了开玩笑的力气。  
“管好你自己的事，牛仔。”莫里森回头扫了一眼浑身布满性爱痕迹的年轻人，他依旧浑身赤裸，一条腿搭在床的外沿，整个人严严实实地躲藏在烟雾里。老兵不想在任何过多停留，无论这个地方有没有一个其实没有这么烦人的牛仔。他在离开前对麦克雷说：“我总是知道你在哪里。”而麦克雷懒得再开口道别。  
牛仔于是像往常一样，独自度过另一个寻常的夜晚。


End file.
